Meddling
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: A friend of Victoria's starts meddling with her and Draco's relationship and so is one of Draco's friends.  What will happen when a Gryffindor and a Slytherin will do anything to get these two together?  this is a one-shot for a friend of mine.


Well this is a one shot that I wrote for a friend. I thought you guys would enjoy this one. So please read and tell me what you guys think. I love reviews. Tell me if there is something that I need to fix. I really want to know what you guys think of this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you guys recognize. Anything you don't recognize I probably do own :D**

* * *

**Meddling**

Well. I don't know where to start... I guess the best part is to start about myself. My name is Victoria Jones. I'm fifteen years old and I'm from America. I used to go to an all girls school for my magic studies. Then I caused problems with pranking other girls that I didn't really like. So of course I got expelled for Miss Magics.

That's how I ended up where I am. I'm at Hogwarts and I'm starting my fifth year. I went here since my fourth year, so I have been coming here for almost two years. I don't have many friends because nobody really wants to become friends with the transfer girl. It doesn't help that I was sorted into the worst House (or at least that's the opinion of the other three Houses). I was a Slytherin.

The Sorting Hat had found that I was quite the evil girl and also very sneaky. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Being sneaky was the only thing that was going to keep me from getting to many detentions here.

My story about how I got the guy of my dreams doesn't start here, but it starts in the middle of my fifth year. So I'm going to tell what happened, but before you ask who the guy of my dreams is, I'll tell you. The one and only Draco Malfoy.

I was sitting in the Common Room doing my homework for potions waiting to go to my next class. Just minding my own business, which was a shocker since I usually like to start trouble with people, but I wasn't exactly wanting to get on the bad side of my teachers this month. I had to prepare for my O.W.L's.

"What do you think your doing siting in my spot, Jones?" a arrogant boy said standing right in front of me. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the boy. It was none other then the annoying twit of the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the couch behind me, "But your name isn't on it... So it's all right that I sit here you arse." I smirked. He started to look at me angrily. Ah, so much self satisfaction in his anger... "What are you going to do, Drakie? Go to your father like the little baby that you are?"

When he didn't respond to me, I just turned my attention back to my homework and started going back to work as if I hadn't been interrupted by him at all. It was kind of difficult to work on my homework though. I could still feel him starring at me. Blush started running to my face. My brown hair covered my face good enough to hide it.

I don't normally blush, but lately I have been getting strange feelings around Malfoy that I don't usually get. So it's kind of thrown me for a couple of loops. I mean I wasn't changing at all, I was the same Victoria Jones, that had started in the fourth year that couldn't stand Malfoy. Though it seemed that all the girls in this school had some strange attraction for the blonde haired boy. It was kind of creepy to tell you the truth.

He bent over to my ear, "We all know that your just doing this so you can have my attention." I looked back up at him and saw him smirking. I raised my eyebrow. I don't understand this boy. He acted like he owned the whole place all because of what? He was a pureblood. Most of the Slytherins in here are purebloods, some are halfbloods, but there is no mudbloods here. That would be very nasty. Hell, I was a pureblood for Merlin sake.

"So you think that I'm doing all this just so I can have your attention." I started laughing at him, "Don't think you could be ever more wrong in you life, ever, Malfoy. Why don't you run along and go play with your wanna be Death Eaters?" I smirked.

It seemed like he got more angry at me, turned and left. I let out a sigh. I didn't know how much longer I could have kept that up. It was sad to say that I had fallen for the boy... It was a bad thing. We were in the same year, and we had all the same classes. So some way or another I was cursed to some how fall for him, but I don't dare mention it to anybody. I don't even tell my friends, in my House or the rival House (yes, I'm talking about Gryffindor, I befriended them on the way here, and didn't have it in me to stop being friends with them).

I looked at my watch to see how much time that little prat took up. Sadly I no longer had any time to sit there and do my homework. That really annoyed me, I never went up to him and annoyed him while he would be doing homework. I was going to get back at him good. I just had to enlist some willing helpers from Gryffindor.

I packed up all of my stuff and headed out the Common Room. Thank God I had my next class with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Taylor. Taylor would be more then willing to help with the prank. She loves to play pranks, and if I knew her well enough, she would get the Weasel twins involve and that would make my life a whole lot of easier. I wasn't in Slytherin for nothing.

"Sissy! I've missed you!" Taylor ran up to me and hugged me. I started laughing slightly. All the Slytherin's have gotten used to this, so they didn't even turn to look at us. I returned her hug. I saw the rest of the group standing behind her. I noticed that Ron was starring at her. I smirked knowingly.

I smiled evilly, "Taylor, I have something that I would like you to help me with." Her eyes opened wide and grinned. I think she knew where this was leading. So I started walking towards our Charms class. "I would like you help with me come up with a prank for the Prat." She started laughing knowing that I was talking about Malfoy.

She smiled just as evilly as me. Sometimes I wonder why this girl wasn't in Slytherin. Taylor could be pure Slytherin when she wanted to, but apparently she was brave.. which I don't see that much. She couldn't even get the guts up to tell Ron that she liked him. "So what do you have planned my evil partner in crime?"

Oh boy, this is going to be good. I shrugged, "That's where you come in..."

Taylor spaced out to think about something to do and then her face lit up. I knew that she had just came up with an idea. She stopped everyone from walking any closer to the classroom. Hermione was about to start throwing a fit, but Ron and Harry threw a hand over her mouth, because they knew that one Taylor had an idea it was good to let her to say it out loud.

"You really want to hurt Malfoy right?" I nodded my head wondering where this was going. "Do you know where you could hit him, that he would be hurt and angry for a while?" I shook my head. Really where was this girl going with this? Taylor let an exasperated sigh, "Really couldn't think of anything?"

I smiled innocently, "I don't know. You tell me. I'm not in your head." She gave me that well you should be look.

She threw her hands up in the air and looked at Ron and Harry for input. Harry just shrugged his shoulders, and Ron looked like it just hit him with a two by four. "Pretending to have a crush on Harry, here! That's bloody brilliant, Taylor! Why aren't you in Slytherin?"

I looked at Ron, "I've been wondering the same thing for a while, Ron. I still haven't found that out. Was she always this devious?"

Ron looked at her and smiled, "No, I don't think it started til the third year. That's when she became good friends with my brothers." Taylor started blushing and looked down. She started walking back to class and we started following her.

If I knew Taylor, there was a whole lot more to that plan then what she was going to let on but whatever made her happy. Next thing I know Taylor trips over her own feet and almost fell flat on her face. Thank Merlin that Ron caught her.

He was smiling at her and blushing so red that you couldn't tell his face apart from his hair. She was also smiling shyly and blushing. I swear to Merlin if they aren't together by the end of the year, I'm going to kill the both of them.

After their little awkward moment, we continued to walk to the class. I noticed that Malfoy was already there. Ron and Hermione went to sit across the aisle from Malfoy and Harry went and sat a couple rows back, but close enough so that Malfoy could hear everything that was said. I went and sat next to Harry. I wonder who Taylor was going to partner up with.

Blaise had walked up to Malfoy and started talking to him. I wasn't really paying attention to what the two of them were talking about, but my sudden interest suddenly spiked when I saw Taylor skip over to him and Malfoy.

I couldn't hear what Taylor was saying, because she was whispering something to Blaise and he smiled a knowing smile. Then a little louder to Draco she asked, "Can I sit with you today? I don't mean to be a burden, but all my friends have partners already."

Draco looked miffed off, but shrugged his shoulders. Blaise gave Taylor a hug and walked back to his table that he was sitting at with his partner. My question was when the hell did Taylor and Blaise become friends? They were complete opposites of each other. Why did I have a feeling something else was going on that I didn't know about?

Taylor started whispering something in Draco's ear and she was covering her mouth that I couldn't read her lips to figure out what she was saying. That little brat! I turned and looked at Harry, "What the hell is that brat telling Malfoy?" He shrugged, but I had a feeling that he knew, but he wasn't going to give away our friends secret.

I let out a big sigh and turned back to face the front of the room. Proffessor Flitwick walked in and classed began. We were to be working on the Charms that we had learned in all over magic studies. That this was going to be review for the O.W.L.'s.

When we were working on our stuff, I started to flirt with Harry and he started flirting right back. I felt a pair of eyes on us and I knew it was the Prat. Taylor's plan was working and she didn't need the help of the twins. I suddenly stopped talking and going into a thought.

Something was up. Taylor can never make up a prank let alone anything, without the help of the twins. She had help, but from who? The other question what is she doing? I put my hand unconsiously on Harry's arm after he sucessfully did his charm. It was a hard charm, but still, at least he did it.

I looked at Draco and saw that he was glaring at me and Harry. I started smiling to myself. I have a feeling that I have hit a nerve, but next thing I know, Taylor starts flirting with Draco. My mouth drops open. WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT BRAT THINK SHE'S DOING?

My grip on my wand tightens, my knuckles are completely white now. I started to get angry that she was doing that to my Malfoy... Wait up a minute, I didn't mean my Malfoy, that totally just came out wrong that's all. No, I'm not jealous. There was no way I was jealous.

I saw her continue to flirt with Malfoy. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Aw hell, I can't cry. I'm a Slytherin and Slytherin's don't cry, because that would only show weakness. I was jealous. I couldn't help it, I had fallen for the boy like I said earlier. This was painful watching her flirt with him, but I noticed that he didn't flirt back with her. The look in her eye showed that she knew that he wasn't flirting back either.

"Alright class is dismissed. No homework, just have a nice weekend!" Proffessor Flitwick said, smiling. We all started filing out of the classroom. It was time again to head back to our Common Rooms, because the classes of the day were over!

Taylor and Blaise walked out of the classroom with Malfoy walking in front of them. They looked like they were excited about something. I also saw Ron and Hermione behind the two of them and Ron didn't look to happy that Taylor was talking to Blaise.

Malfoy walked up right beside me. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me, "So like what you see?" My eyes opened wide when I realized that after I had got done looking at my three friends, that I had been staring at Malfoy.

I turned and started walking away from him, "Only in your dreams!" I could feel him walking beside me. The students had started to thin out as we walked closer and closer to the Great Hall. I heard Taylor and Blaise laughing behind the two of us. I wonder what they were coming up with.

Oh my Merlin! It just hit me literally. Malfoy and I had just walked into an invisible wall. It was Taylor and Blaise that had a plan! Then another thought came to me. Taylor knew that I had something for Malfoy... but she didn't tell me. What a little mudblood (although she isn't. She's a pureblood like me...)!

"Taylor! Blaise! Why did we run into an invisible wall?" I asked sweetly kind. I turned around just in time to see Taylor considerably stiffen and Blaise to smirk. She started playing with the end of her shirt.

"Ummm... You see... that invisibile wall keeps you blocked from going anywhere, but where you and Draco are standing." She mumbled under her breath. Why in the hell would she just let me and him stand in the same area, with her knowing that I had feelings for this Prat?

I pinched my nose trying to calm down, so I wouldn't want to kill her wants I get out of this mess. The mess that she had put me in. "So how do we get out here, Cotora!" Draco snapped. He seemed to start looking a bit nervous. I couldn't help but laugh. The infamous Malfoy getting nervous. I wish I had a camera with me so I could get a picture of this big moment.. Then I could sell them to other students or I could use them for black mail... I wasn't in Slytherin for nothing.

Taylor flinched, but Blaise just laughed at his friend. "The only way you guys will be going anywhere is if you admit something to each other." Taylor started blushing, it was like she had to do the spell on somebody else to just get it right.

My eyes opened wide. The only thing that nobody knew about me was the fact that I had major feelings for the blonde boy standing next to me with his mouth dropped open. The only way to get out of here is for me to tell him that I had fallen for him? Oh why me! I should have just left everything alone and not ask Taylor for her help.

"Are you positive that, that is the only way that the two of us can get out? Is by telling each other a secret?" I asked my friend. She nodded, blushing even worst. I smirked evilly. I was going to get back at her for doing this. "Taylor, who did you have to perform the spell on? It must have taken.. I don't know since the beginning of the school year for you to master it..."

She looked down at her feet. You could just tell how Taylow was standing that she was flustered about what I had just asked her. "I had to perform the spell on Blaise..." I smirked. I knew to a point that Blaise had a crush on my best friend, but I know she didn't feel the same way for him. She likes Ron.

Blaise smirked, "So can you guys just tell each other your secrets? Cause I'm starving here, and I don't think Cotora wants to sit here when she could be flirting with Weasley." I glared at Blaise. He didn't know how I felt about his best friend.

I felt Malfoy turn towards me and start staring at my face. I could feel the heat rushing to my face as he was looking at me. I turned toward him to look at him. He took a small step towards me. As a reaction, I automatically stepped back without realizing it.

My back was up against the invisible wall. I started to freak out. I didn't want to be in the position with him. I didn't want to have to tell him how I feel about him. It would be to embarrassing for me. I would perfer to be able to finish my schooling at Hogwarts without dealing with embarrassment from a fellow Slytherin.

Draco put his hand on my cheek. I flinched as he touched me. I looked into his eyes. His eyes were so cute. I also noticed that there was emotion finally coming through his eyes. I have never seen that ever. Plus what I hear from other people is that he doesn't show emotion at all unless its anger.

Without realizing I started leaning into his hand that was on my cheek. I let out a sigh. This was so not me. What the heck was happening? I never acted this way at all. I was a big bad Slytherin! Alright... not when it came to Malfoy I wasn't, but I wasn't afraid to stick up for my self when he was around.

Malfoy started leaning in closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face now. It was a little to close for just being House mates. Then again, not when you have feelings for the other person that happened to be standing in front of you.

"Victoria Jones, I love you." He whispered in my face.

Malfoy kissed me on the lips. I didn't hesitate at all to kiss him back. I had been dreaming about this moment for the last couple months. So I didn't bother to think about it. I hadn't even processed that he said that he loved me.

The kiss was gentle and passionate. I didn't know that Draco was capable of kissing like that. No wonder why Parkison was always bragging about Draco's kissing. I would totally brag about Draco.

I put my arms around his neck. Draco put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I barely heard Taylor giggling in the background. I just continued to kiss Draco without caring who was watching us. I knew sooner or later everybody was going to find out about from somebody.

Then the need for air came to soon for the both of us. I was the first one to pull away from the kiss. I started blushing even more. I looked down at my feet. Draco was staring at me waiting for me to say something. I just didn't know what to say.

Taylor wasn't giggling anymore. I knew she was waiting for me to say something to Draco about how I felt the same way about him. I just couldn't find my confidence to say anything to him. That was a shocker since I was usually so over confident in my ability.

I just had to say a couple simple words and he would know how I felt about him. Then I wouldn't have to worry anymore. I knew he felt the same way. I just had to force the words out of my mouth. It would only take a couple seconds to get it out of my mouth.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." I finally got it out of my mouth. I couldn't believe that I actually got that out of my mouth without stuttering. I couldn't help but grinning at my success. It was going to be a great day. Even though I thought it was going to be a bad day because of Draco this morning.

I turned and looked at Taylor. She looked like she was going to start jumping up and down. She was so excited. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Victoria! You did it! You finally told him how you felt! Even if you had to do it because of the spell!"

Draco, Blaise, and I all started laughing at her. She could be so nutty. I walked up to her smirking evilly. "Well, just wait. You and Ron are going to be on the other side of that spell and your not going to like it one little bit." I whispered in her ear.

I looked at her face. Taylor had turned bright red and looked shocked. I laughed at her. I decided that her and Ron were going to need a small little push in the right direction. I knew the right people to help. This was going to be my way of thanking her for pushing me to do something that needed to be done.

I turned and walked back to Draco. I smiled at him. He was just so awesome. Draco smiled at me and grabbed my bag off the ground. It must have fallen off my shoulder when he started kissing me.

We started walking towards the Great Hall again. I grabbed his hand. I felt him squeaze my hand back. "Hey Draco?"

"What?" He replied smiling back at me. Wow, this was a wonderful change for Draco. He rarely ever really showed a real smile. It made the butterflies in my stomache that were already acting up, act up even worst.

"We have to get Taylor and Ron together. It'll be a little thank you gift for her. You know, for helping us get together when it was apparent that neither of us were going to say anything to each other about our feelings." I said happily. He smiled and agreed with me.

Well that is the story about how I got together with the guy of my dreams, Draco Malfoy. I'm actually proud to say that him and I are still together and we are in our seventh year. It wasn't easy getting to where we are now. We had to get over a lot of hurddles to get here. Things just don't happen over night.

Some of you may be wondering if Taylor and Ron got together, but that's not my story to tell. That's her's. Let's say she got what she wanted in a weird way.

Oh and Draco and I are engaged to get married. I don't know who was more estatic about this, Taylor or I. I'm just glad to have a friend just like her. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for her. I probably still be crushing on him.

Oh crap! Draco's walking into the Common Room! I've got to stop writing before he sees what I'm writing! Well, I have to go now! Bye!


End file.
